Chicha-Rawaw
A Raaw of Terran Exodus, his full name is Chicha-Rawaw Raaw. He begins the story at eight years of age, frustrated and angry at the abuse of his people. =History= Early Life When Chicha-Rawa was only a few months old, he was exposed to radiation. This rendered him sterile, making him considered useless by the Chirpi. This led him to feel anger towards the abuse of his people, and made him strive to aid the Raaw as best he could. After a time he made a knife from a bone, which he dips in poison every few days. As he approached his eighth year, he noticed that many of the trees were vanishing, and fewer appeared each year. Terran Exodus Season One As the story begins, Chicha-Rawaw and a Uakari encounter a rogue Raaw. They brought him to Chicha-Rawaw's village, only to see a fire brewing. The rogue showed the Raaw present how to put out the fire with moon, earning him the name Fire-Slayer. But out of fear of them, a Chirpi threw him in the fire. Chicha-Rawaw saw this, and organized the Raaw to carry the Fir-Slayer to a safe place. There Chicha-Rawaw named the group of Raaw against the Chirpi the N-Raaw. After being whipped for insolence, he and the Uakari met in the Fire-Slayer's burrow, just as he awoke. There Chicha-Rawaw and the other Raaw listened to the tale of the star boat. As a Chirpi came to search the region for food, Chicha-Rawaw organized the Raaw to hide the Fire-Slayer. A friendly Chirpi soon came, who agreed to contact the Dolphins on the Raaws' behalf. Chicha-Rawaw then journeyed with the Uakari to attempt to ally with some ants. After a time Chicha-Rawaw lead the Raaw and other tribes north, till they reached a frigid forest. There, Chicha-Rawaw chose an apprentice to lead the Raaw if he should ever die. After an attack by the Chirpi, the Raaw were rescued by some humans. They took a path into a mountain, where they were contacted by an AI. The computer sent some explorers to find a way to leave the world, some to stall the Chirpi and fight in the doomed war, and many to get into the ship and stasis, until they could reach a new world. As Chicha-Rawaw prepared to leave to lead the Raaw in war, the AI trapped him inside the mountain, to insure his survival. Terran Exodus Season Two ﻿to be added =Features= Personality Chicha-Rawaw is very knowledge able, and enjoys studying everything he can in his spare time. This allowed him to notice that the trees were vanishing at a fast rate. He is frustrated by the abuse the Raaw suffer, and that his people might not have long for this world. He does not attack the Chirpi, knowing that doing so will only cause death, and possibly civil war. He questions almost anything, thanks to noticing flaws in the lies of the Chirpi. He follows the Uakari belief that all life is precious, not just trees. Despite his worries about the future, Chicha-Rawaw still hopes for a better tomorrow. Thanks to the events surrounding himand his allies, Chicha-Rawaw has been forced into a leadership role. Like all Raaw, Chicha-Rawaw has an instinctional fear of birds. Like many who have begun to question the Chirpi, he hopes to one day conquer this fear, and the other common fear of fire. Skills Chicha-Rawaw has a knack for observing details, and has a good memory. He knows all the poisons of the savannah, and which tribes are friendly. He is skilled with a bone knife, which he uses to cut hide and to protect allies with. He like most Raaw is very tolerant, which is one reason why he does not attack the Chirpi for the abuse they give. Category:Capuchin Category:Terran Exodus Category:Simian Category:Earth Category:Sapient Category:Hero